


The past and present

by goofbuggy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofbuggy/pseuds/goofbuggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is some more history of Nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The past and present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first kiss Nasir could not get his first lover out of his mind.

                                 Dream

_There was his brother, Sahl. He was bloody._

_"Nasir. Do you know what freedom means?"_

_" No. How can I know if I never have been free."_

_Nasir said wiping some blood off his brother._

_It was not his blood but of the other  Gladiator he fought._

_Nasir felt a hand on his shoulder._

_"I pray to the gods that you well find out some day."_

_Sakhr said sitting next to Nasir._

_"What a foolish thing to pray for. All I need is you and Sahl."_

_Sakhr look sadly at Nasir._

"Nasir." A women's voice called at him

It was Chadara smiling at him.

" You were talking in your sleep."

Nasir sat up.

"You were saying Sahl and Sakhr." Chadara said. She was the only one who they were.

"You know you looked at Agron the same way you looked at Sakhr."

Nasir looked at his hands.

"I would never do that." Chadara put her head on his shoulder.

"All they ever want you is to be free."

Agron comes in the room. He looked at the two of them.

"Spartacus said it time for you to train." Agron said looking at Nasir then Chadara.

"Is there something you should be do?" Chadara just smiled and got up.

The all went there way.

Nasir train was normal like even other day.

"Are you happy?"Spartacus asked out of the blue.

"It's been some time that I ever felt happiness. I do not know what it feels like."

Spartacus looks at the boy.

"You looked happy when Agron kissed you."

"I...I do not know." Agron kiss was something that he did not talk about.

It's not that the kiss was bad but It made him feel like when Sakhr would kiss him.

"We are finish today." Spartacus said.

Nasir nodded and walk to were he saw Chadara.

She watch Nasir.

"You know I did love your brother and like you my heart died that day."Nasir looked at Chadara.

"But I know Sahl would what my days still here to be happy. I know Sakhr would what the same for your."

Nasir just sat there.

Chadara put her head on Nasir shoulder. Nasir put his head a top of her head.

They did not see Agron watch the to.

He watch them for some time.

He want the boy. 

It was not just lust.

He want to keep Nasir safe.

Have him by his said and no one to touch him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this story Chadara well stay alive.  
> Nasir brother Sahl was Chadara lover.  
> Sakhr was of course Nasir lover.  
> They were both Gladiators


End file.
